


Calling for Content

by strifechaos



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 21:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/pseuds/strifechaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Builds off the concept that a blutbad is comprised of both a human (Other) and wolf mind. This is the wolf's pov for Eddie's journey during their transition into becoming a reformed blutbad.</p><p>Pre-slash, slightly cracky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling for Content

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pareidolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pareidolia/gifts).



Most of the blutbad's needs had been met by the lifestyle during what the wolf’s Other tagged ‘The Wild Times’. They had thrived during that period but most of the changes that had been made since their reformation were more than acceptable. The hunt wasn't what the wolf craved most.

The wolf could have been almost content with the pack. The Wild Times had been full of chases and running free from any restrictions from the Other. It had meant following every feral instinct that struck them, whether it was from play fighting one of the pack or from the joy that came with intimidating and killing lesser creatures. Nothing could touch them. No animal or creature was safe from their claws and fangs. It had been rapturous for the wolf.

At the time they'd thought they’d had it all. A female to slack their lusts with, companions to run off any threats from other predators and a pack healthy enough to hunt down enough prey so they’d never feel hunger. It would have been perfection if it weren’t for one little glitch.

The wolf was cursed. His line was one of the few in the surviving blutbaden lines that still felt the maddening draw of their true mate. Of which the lone female in the pack was not. She had done for the time being but she had never quite fit the way his instincts insisted their mate would, there was something vital missing but neither the wolf or the Other could pinpoint what exactly.

The one time his Other had mentioned it she tried to change but it only became worse, the result was that the call for his mate became unbearable. The life that before had been near faultless had now felt wrong, too vicious and fundamentally bad in a way that they had never conceived.

The hunts that had seemed like endless fun, hurting for the sake of hurting, now grated against the Other’s sense of right, it didn’t matter what the wolf sought as prey they couldn’t find the pleasure in the chase. Where was the victory in defeating an unworthy foe?

The female’s wolf was all but feral, constantly at the forefront of her every action, it made her Other a shade, so unbalanced that she was unbearable to be around. She would never due as a mate and he couldn’t stand to stay with her. Her kin weren’t nearly as far gone but the Wild Times had already lost their allure to his Other and the wolf had started to trust his wisdom when instincts failed to provide an answer.

So they left. Hap, one of his companions from the pack had followed them into a program to reform. It helped the blutbaden find a balance between Other and wolf. It often meant being chained and held back by an unforgiving routine. A strict routine that included every aspect of their life, sacrificing the taste of flesh, no longer running for the sheer pleasure it brought or bringing down the body of another creature or animal, feeling the flesh shredding beneath their claws or the hot pulse beneath their teeth.

-0-

At first it was near impossible to belly under it, take this thrill-less lifestyle as a solution but it was the only way out from under the heaviness that had settled around them once the call of their mate had risen. Even with acceptance of this new path it took them a while to find the right combination of restriction and freedom.

The Other refused the mere idea of another pack after a series of bad roommates. It didn’t matter if they were creature or completely Other, it never ended well. Their hard work at creating an even balance between Other and wolf never lasted long when others were added to the equation.

Not when he was overpowered by their scents, the dreams of their blood running down his throat and their flesh beneath his fang. Solitude, they required strict solitude, far away from any one that could be hurt by the blutbad. The lone wolf ideology may be a myth for the average animal but for a reformed blutbad it was the only solution.

So they roamed, hunted once more only this time it was for quiet, a den of their own instead of the bloodied flesh of prey.

-0-

The Other located a small piece of territory in Portland. It wasn’t the acres of freedom of before, but a small forest across the way made it not so difficult for the wolf. He claimed a small territory, enough that his instincts were satisfied and held in check but not so much as to draw the attention of the rest of the creature world.

The Other sought work to fill his days, now that they no longer roamed. He found enjoyment in hunting out the right pieces and tools for the clocks, the challenge of slotting them into the right positions and making them work. Bringing something back to life instead of ending it was a novel concept to the wolf and after being exhausted by a couple hours of rough exercise the wolf was mostly content to watch, feel a spark of pride at his Other’s ingenuity.

With no meat on their table, the Other sought out new bold flavors for them. Breakfast was now rich, bold coffees and succulent bagels with tangy cream cheese instead of raw pork from a slaughtered pig or Bauerschwein. This new approach didn’t have the same thrill as chasing a rabbit or deer but it was a change they could handle, the wolf couldn’t deny he missed the hot taste of blood and fresh flesh but the harsh prick of hunger never came and so he found himself content in this new aspect of their existence. This change felt right like the chase and hunt hadn’t at the end.

The wolf wasn’t tamed. He still desired blood and violence, wanted to slash at the postman for getting the mail soggy, or chase after those that wore red clothing, a sharp taunt to their heritage. The Other fought to rein him in, sticking to a strict schedule to combat the fierce urges that came from their blutbaden heritage. But the wolf was still lacking a true mate. No adventures more bold than a new flavor or an especially challenging time piece left the wolf contemplating ways to break free. The call of his mate still echoed in their mind, no matter what the Other tried to distract them with.

-0-

And then they went to collect their mail, and that group of irritating children mobbed by his sidewalk. The wolf escaped briefly at the red jacket, hackles rising at the challenge they provoked by traveling near his territory. His Other was already reining him back in when their instincts pricked at a new threat.

A Grimm! Right on their doorstep, the Other felt a true panic, hunching down to make a smaller target as they fled. The wolf was torn by an undefined emotion but followed that wisdom in seeking to escape the other predator. The blutbad felt a deep spike of wild unfettered emotions, not the same the sense of panic that came from a bigger predator but something entirely different.

And even in their retreat they failed to escape, pinned down in their own den by a bourgeoning Grimm. The Other’s calm was ripped to shreds, not with a pounce and a false arrest. No the Grimm was subtle, but the wolf was a predator too, he noticed how piece by piece, with a favor here, a question and answer session there, a beer after a difficult creature based adventure and now his Other wasn’t sure how to react around the Grimm. The blutbad knew, intellectually that a Grimm was the worst kind of danger and only because of the politics in the creature world that without fail surrounded them once they’d been tapped, but despite the trouble that indelibly came with a Grimm they couldn’t just abandon him either.

The Other couldn’t classify the Grimm as a client, nor an acquaintance, their instincts wailed when it came to helping the Grimm but wouldn’t let them stand by while he walked into danger alone. The adventures that came with the Grimm were so close to the once loved hunts and chases that the wolf could never hold out long before giving into to providing aid to the Grimm, the sense of danger and companionship was an alluring draw.

The Other was stuck on the idea that a Grimm shouldn’t have been able to become friends with a blutbad but the wolf knew his equal when he met them, and didn’t fight the way his Other did. Nick was a revelation and at last the wolf was content, willing to wait while his Other puzzled out why his wolf no longer pulled at his leash and clawed for freedom.

Their Grimm was an answer to the call that he’d been waiting for his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast getting into this fandom and playing around a little with the traditional idea of the human/wolf/blutbad mindset. Hope that you like it Pareidolia! It's really given me quite a few bunnies to chase down.


End file.
